


Ready, Fire, Address

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Misdeliveries, Not Beta Read, Roses, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: Tony: Trying to give everyone what they deserve. Pepper: Not amused.





	Ready, Fire, Address

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [IOU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015839) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 



> As I write this, IOU is still WIP (but completed, I think, just not all posted yet) and very much worth reading. Reading this will not spoil that; reading that is not required to read this.

Pepper tapped on the door to Tony's workshop, and when that didn't get his attention, she sighed and swiped her card next to the door before stepping inside.

"Tony."

Tony, surrounded by blue hologram schematics, didn't even glance her direction.

"TONY." 

Tony glanced up, and smiled at her. 

"Hey, are we on for lunch? I could be ready in..." He glanced down at himself, noted the grease-stained jeans and sooty t-shirt. "Half an hour? Hour, tops?"

Pepper wasn't smiling. It was better, she thought, to wait until he noticed that; it only took a few moments.

"Er... what's wrong? Were they the wrong color?"

"Color? No, wait... THEY? Was there more than one?"

"You only got one? Oh, honey; I'm so sorry! There were supposed to be three dozen!"

"THREE DOZEN!?" she heard herself shriek, and thought _dammit, I thought I'd trained myself not to do that anymore._

"Yeah, two or three dozen, I forget." At this point, he seemed to notice that she wasn't looking happy, and said weakly, "I thought you loved roses?" 

"Roses." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"...Yes?"

"No."

"You don't like roses? You hate roses? You're allergic to roses, like the blueberries? Ah, damn, Pep, I'm sorry--"

"Strawberries, Tony. I'm allergic to strawberries." 

"And roses; got it. So damn sorry--"

" _I am not allergic to roses!_ "

He looked at her curiously. "Then what's the problem?"

"You didn't send me roses, Tony."

"Yes I did! It's our anniversary, something, six months since we first, I don't remember, but I did mark the date down, 'send Pepper roses,' or maybe it was just 'send Pepper flowers' and I thought roses because I didn't know you didn't like roses--"

"I love roses, Tony. I didn't receive any roses today."

Tony took a moment to process that. She waited for him to realize what he should ask next.

"...So what did you receive?"

"An arm cannon."

"Arm cannon."

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure I wouldn't mix up flowers with a fifteen-pound metal shoulder-mount gun that shoots bullets the size of my fist."

Tony's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying.

"Ohshit."

"Yes, that was rather my thought."

"No, I mean... Rhodey is going to be very, very confused."


End file.
